zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Fanfiction/The Night Of the Living Dead
'' The Night Of The Living Dead Fan Fiction'' It was a very dark night, peaceful neighbours in their slumber, little did they know, they're lives were soon to change. Nearby, in Artemis Graveyard, a lightining bolt that must've shaken the heavens zapped down upon a grave, and within the grave, its inhabitant wasn't dead. It was very much alive. The grave's dirty and filthy surface burst open and out came a creature which looked like something from the very depths of Hades, itself. It looked around wildly, in search of flesh. It turned and saw a petrified lady, staring in shock. "Stay back, you ugly, damned freak!" She screamed in horror. The beast hurled for her, he sunk his decomposed teeth Into her neck as she fell over and bled to death. A police car sped up outside the curb. The officer quickly leapt out of the car, wielding a shotgun. the zombie hurled himself at him. The officer shot two rounds and pierced the undead's skull, which killed it, but not before it said. "This isn't the end. Soon, very soon, the zombies of America will rise!" Then it fell over and died once again. "Bloody hell! How did That monster talk, and what did it mean?" The officer saw the dead woman in a pool of her own blood and bent over, vomited, wiped his sleeve, and got back into the car and sped away. "Welcome, America," said Reporter Sarah May on Channel 5 News. "Tonight, we have quite an interesting story for you. Who'd have known: alien abductions, ghosts, now apparently the walking dead! Reports have come in from a local police man and we just can't make sense. He said these exact words: 'I let out two bullets at the freak, but just before he died, he said the dead of America will rise and take over. What a load of bull -The news station censored the curse word- !'" "This is Sarah May with your Channel 5 News!" Frederick Wayne straightened his tie uncomfortably as he turned off the TV and sipped his beer. "Bloody news these days," He murmured under his breath to himself. "Do they really expect us to believe this shit?". He picked up the phone to call his ex-wife, who he divorced three years ago, due to some complications, and she answered almost instantaneously. "Did you see what the news said tonight?" Said Ashley, Fred's ex-wife. "Zombies! Who would have thought?" "Personally, I think it's all made up to entertain the public," said Fred bluntly to his her. "There's no way in Hell that a thing like this could actually happen." They continue to talk for a while, and then Fred's phone dies. He put the phone down to charge, and picked up some roses to put at his grandmother's grave. It was the anniversary of her death today. Around fifteen minutes later, he arrived at the graveyard. He was going put the flowers by the grave, but he had to turn and run for his car. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Category:Zombies